It frequently happens that a cord is cut or a fuse is blown, cutting off one phase of the power supply to a three phase motor. When this occurs, one portion of the stator inductance windings is shorted out. The load on the remaining two stator inductance portions is too high and the phase relationship is lost. Thus the stator windings quickly burn up and the motor no longer functions.
This results in an expense to repair the motor and down time of the motor and labor to remove and reinstall the repaired motor.
It is believed similar problems exist with respect to other three phase inductances such as three phase inductance heaters.